The Sarcastic Remarks of Kiya Muto
by Kiya.au
Summary: Discontinued because I'm lazy.
1. Chapter 1

ok Hi guy's this is my first fan fic , so don't get to offended if it's not perfect. and also just to warn you, in this chapter i had a bit of a problem with word and it changed all of my i's to I's, I edited the first few paragraphs but then got bored and gave up, so yeah

Please review :)

* * *

><p>I was walking along a dirt path at the edge of the Island with my brother and his irritating friends (Teà, Tristan and Joey, to be honest they weren't that bad, It's the fact that the two guys were complete morons, and Teà was just a huge stereotype that seemed to leech onto other people and suck the friendship out of them, plus she had a huge crush on my brother or something like that), we had just arrived at Duelist Kingdom to participate In the duel monsters tournament, that was being held by the creator of the game, Pegasus.<p>

"Yugi?" I asked, addressing my older brother ( who could pass as my little brother, I mean the only reasons were even close to the same high Is because of his hair)  
>"so just to clarify, If we win this tournament and beat Pegasus at his own game... Then we get Grandpa's soul back?" they looked at me, kind of annoyed expressions on their faces. "YES" they yelled in unison. I had asked that question quite a few times since we left domino for duellist kingdom... And I still didn't like It.<br>"It's never going to work..." I muttered under my breath, Joey took the chance to open his big mouth and said, "don be such a pessimist," he said grinning like an idiot. Teà and Yugi looked slightly surprised at what had just come out of the blonde's mouth. Tristan put him In a playful choke hold and said " I'm surprised you even know what that word means" letting him go in the middle of the sentence, Joey looked a bit pissed "why don't you say that to ma face" I snickered "he just did" he shot me a glare and we kept walking.

As we walked I started to think about the day I met Yugi's friends for the first time, it was about a year ago now.

' I stood there lookIng at my messy, long auburn haIr In the mIrror before I decIded to tackle It wIth my brush, It took about 5 mInutes to get It Into a messy braId. I walked down staIrs In my black jeans and vest, wIth a whIte shIrt underneath It that saId rock star and had glItter and stuff on It. It was the summer holIdays and I was enjoyIng beIng my normal nocturnal self, It was about 3:30 In the afternoon and I had just woken up.

I walked Into the lounge room and saw Yugi playIng duel monsters wIth some random people that I dIdn't thInk I'd met before ( I wasn't quIte sure, most people look the same to me unless were frIends, famIly or enemIes).  
>"hey KIya, come meet my frIends" ( so I hadn't met them before) It was Yugi's excIted voIce that spoke. I walked over feelIng kInda out of place wIth so many people around. " guys thIs Is KIya my younger sIster" he saId smIlIng sheepIshly. TheIr eyes nearly popped out of theIr heads when he saId YOUNGER sIster (I was only about 6 months younger than hIm but he lIkes to feel lIke the bIg brother so I dIdn't burst hIs bubble). " ah... HI?" I saId but It sounded more lIke a questIon, I wasn't expectIng people to be here so I stIll looked lIke I just woke up, I was slIghtly more pale than usual ( If that's even possIble) and I had dark cIrcles under my eyes, at least my haIr was ok. "forgIve me for askIng but, how are you the younger one, and also you two look nothIng alIke" It was T'ea that spoke thIs tIme, I snIckered at theIr expressIons then sIgh as I realIzed they were waItIng for me to reply, Yugi was poutIng at her comment of me lookIng older then hIm.<p>

"ok...well, I'm only about sIx months younger than Yugi" I had to raIse my hand to shut her up before she confused me In my sleep deprIved state "and that's possIble because I was adopted" a look of realIzatIon crossed theIr faces and I left the room to go get breakfast/ afternoon Tea. '

"so?..." I asked as we walked, STILL, "I thInk I'm gonna head off then, I'm gonna go duel by myself" I got funny looks from T'ea, don't thInk she lIkes It when her dose of frIendshIp Is a lIttle smaller than usual, Yugi looked apprehensIve but nodded anyway knowIng he wouldn't be able to stop me.  
>"see you In the fInals Yugi" I saId grInnIng as I walked off In a dIfferent dIrectIon.<p>

I hadn't been walkIng for very long before I (FInally) came across a castle wIth a very large group of duelIsts around the staIrs, I fIxed my thIn purple glasses before takIng off Into the crowd. I saw quIet a few supposedly hot shot duelIsts there, there was Raptor, WevIll and of course Yugi's off In the dIstance somewhere, I can see hIs haIr so... I mean how many people do you see wIth that kInd of haIr. _'ThIs Is goIng to be InterestIng, my fIrst tournament, OK so I thInk I'm goIng to go fInd wevIll and take hIm down for what he dId to Yugi's cards_' I fInally reached the front of the crowd, Pegasus was about to start talkIng, so InstInctIvely I stopped lIstenIng and only got the maIn Idea of what he was sayIng, somethIng about certaIn cards gettIng boosts from certaIn places, blah blah blah. after a whIle he stopped talkIng and people started to duel so I fIgured I should do the same. I walked away from the staIrs wIth the IntentIon of fIndIng wevIll, but ended up duelIng a group of annoyIng prImary school kIds ( how dId they even get here, there lIke 10...oh what ever).

10 mInutes later

I fInIshed the fIrst one easy enough, just to have hIs lIttle frIend challenge me. so here's the lIfe poInts, me 1900, hIm 650, so I thInk I mIght be the one to wIn thIs, just maybe. he had no monsters on the fIeld and one face down card, I smIrked as I drew the card I was hopIng for. "your fInIshed" snIckerIng slIghtly, I know I sound mean here but, he's really annoyIng. at thIs poInt I had my Yamata dragon face down In defense mode and my MagIc Jammer face down just In case. "just make your move" hIs voIce sounded lIke he was plannIng somethIng. "FIrst of all I play me lord of D face up on the fIeld, and then second I move my Yamata dragon Into attack mode, and last but not least I'll attack you dIrectly wIth both, endIng thIs duel" I saId thIs wIth a bored tone In my voIce. he started laughIng lIke a manIac " So you thInk, I play dark hole, that destroys all monsters on the fIeld" "I know what It does, and no It doesn't, because I play my magIc jammer, by dIscardIng one card from my hand I can stop you from usIng that" hIs face fell and I won the duel. he stormed off wIth hIs groupIes, and fInally left me alone.

3 hours later

'_I don't know If I can stand thIs much longer, sure I have 5 star chIps, but these amateurs are drIvIng me mad, every second rookIe wants to duel' _and as If rIght on Que a guy about a year yonger than me came up and saId " Do you want to duel" I made a face and glared at hIm, he flInched and back off wIth hIs hands held up defensIvely '_Screw It!... I'm just gonna go and see If I can fInd another was Into the castle, at thIs rate I' m gonna be arrested for murder LONG before I get In there_' I Eventually decIded to go the next day, seeIng as most of the day had already past me by so I found a comfy place to sleep (ImplyIng that I do sleep) and just lIed there and read my new book "shadow of the wInd" untIl about half an hour before the sun came up.

I started off, after havIng an hours sleep, I hadn't really go to far from the castle so It only took about 20 mInutes to get there.. _' Now how do I get Into thIs over sIzed brIck' _, whIle I thought about thIs I got out an apple from my satchel bag and started nIbblIng at It_. _I dIdn't have to thInk about It for very long though, before two guys wearIng black sunnys and suIts tryIng to be sTealthy, the key word beIng tryIng, came up behInd me and me beIng the absolute nInja that I am fell on my face as I trIed to run away. SnIckerIng the fIrst one saId " and we were told you'd be a paIn" the other one snatched my arm and pulled me towards the castle, I dIdn't really struggle seeIng as that's were I wanted to go, I hope I don't regret that decIsIon. after we got Into the castle I decIded I dIdn't need to be beIng kIdnapped anymore, we were comIng up to a random table wIth some vases fIlled wIth flowers on It at the sIde of the hall we were walkIng down, then my Idea hIt me, I started "CoughIng" lIke I was about to dIe effectIvely gettIng them to stop and look at me " We better get her to Pegasus so that he cant blame us If she dIes" one of them saId wIth twInge of humor In hIs voIce, but I dIdn't care because I had my chance, I stopped coughIng lIke an IdIot and grabbed the vase, makIng It colId wIth the head of the one that lIked mockIng me, the other one looked surprIsed and then angry, I quIckly pIcked up another one and through It at hIs head, prematurly laughIng trIumphantly. I stopped when he sImple leaned to the rIght slIghtly, then he jumped at me and I turned to run, and yet agaIn I fell, but thIs tIme It wasn't over my own two feet, It was over the unconscIous, or dead guy on the floor successfully makIng my chances of escape zero, and here comes that regret. thIs tIme the guy pIcked me up and through me over hIs shoulder, I kInda just zoned out agaIn after thIs.

The guy took me to see Pegasus (wow no one saw that comIng dId they), he put me down In a rather rough fashIon, and Pegasus saId " Please sIt down mIss Moto, I've been waItIng a whIle for you to arrIve" so I sat down, kInd of suspIcIous '_What could he possIble want wIth me, he probably just wants to play more of hIs chIldIsh games... or sTeal my soul too, I hope Its the fIrst one' _"OK so what Is thIs Pegasus?" He sIghed and smIrked at me " not one to waste tIme are we now" he saId In an annoyIng tone "no" was all I saId In return. " ok then, I have brought you here so that I can make you a deal, I couldn't help but notIce that you are and extremely talented duelIst, much lIke your brother" I nodded for hIm to contInue " and I assume that you know about your grand fathers... sItuatIon" I nodded agaIn but thIs tIme an angry glare made Its way onto my face, he gIggled, lIterally, a grown man just gIggled at my glare. " well then the deal that I am goIng to offer you Is thIs, If you can defeat your brother and seto kaIba In a duel and wIn the tournament, I wIll release your grandfather" '_**WaIt what**__, dIdnt he just offer the same thIng to my brother, lIke a few days ago?' _I was about to speak when he started up agaIn "and I know what you must be thInkIng, dIdn't I just tell lIttle Yugi boy the same thIng, and yes I dId, but I cant help but wonder whIch one of you Is the better duelIst, oh and I'm sure you want to duel me just as much as he does" hIs smIrk came back and my glare was stIll there, though slIghtly surprIsed. " and why, may I ask do you want me to duel KaIba of all people" _' I don't lIke thIs, he's plannIng somethIng, although he Is rIght In sayIng that I do want to duel hIm myself_.' "oh I have my reasons, well then I thInk I have made myself clear, so what Is your answer?" I sat there for a few mInutes thInkIng ' _If I accept I can get revenge on both Pegasus and kaIba at once for what they dId to my famIly, but I would have to _duel Yugi,_ but If I dont then Yugi could be In danger when he duels Pegasus, what do I do. what do I do?' _he started too look ImpatIent so I started to talk, albeIt very slowly, just too be annoyIng " I... Suppose I accept, but fIrst, I have to know weather or not your deal wIth Yugi stIll applys, If he wIns the tournament and beats your, you wIll stIll release our grandpa?" he looked Absolutely excIted " yes of course It does, I am a man of my word after all" " rIght of course you are" sarcasm practIcally drIppIng off my whole response, he looked dIspleased. wIth that hIs goons (the one I knocked out had been replaced) opened the door, so I stood up and followed them out to the front of the castle, they made sure to avoId any and all vases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok again I know it's short, but I'm actually trying to add in some stuff about duel monsters this time, shocker :), I know my way of writing is wired, especially when it comes to Fan fiction so please don't get to aggravated, and if you do than don't bother me with it, because I don't really want to hear about how much you hate it. OH and I think my spelling is ok in this chapter as well. **

**ok here is a description of Kiya Muto, I forgot to put in the first chapter :)**

**- Has Very pale lavender eye's **

**- Dark elbow length Auburn Hair **

**- Extremely Pale **

**- Thin purple glasses **

**- She's about Tea's height (I couldn't make her to short otherwise part latter on might be annoying) **

**- she wears a black jeans, a V neck long sleeved dark purple shirt, with a black vest done up over the top, with black combat boots.**

**And please review :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
>So I eventually made my way to a more populated area, even though it was getting latter in the afternoon. 'I can't believe that I did that, I just fell on my face like that , it was probably because I wasn't paying attention, OK new rule, pay attention at all times, kinda like now, so stop thinking to yourself and watch were your going' I thought this just as wheeler tried to scare me from behind a tree, I guess they were heading in the opposite direction and saw me coming ' I really hate Yugi's friends, especially this one, usually I can tolerate them but right now, when I have to chose whether or not to duel my big brother and the previous world champion to get the chance at finding my grandpa, come to think of it, is Kaiba even here?, WHAT THE HELL PEGASUS, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IF HE WAS HERE, {sigh} oh well, I'll just have to find him somehow, because I think I'm going to do it'<p>

"nice try wheeler" I heard a whining noise from him and a muffled laugh from Yugi and the others, I smirked at how easy it was to get that combination of reactions. "hey Kiya, where have you been hiding for all this time" it was Tristan that asked me " oh I've been here and there" I decided not to tell them about the whole incident mainly because I didn't want Yugi to get suspicious of what choice I had made, I mean normally he is a very trusting person, but when it comes to me, he's had way to much experience with my traps and tricks, honestly he used to joke about me thinking about life as a big game. Even grandpa jokes about me being an army general in a past life.

"well were trying to find somewhere to camp for the night" Yugi said with a kind smile "do you want to stick with us for a while" always trust your big brother to try and keep you in their line of sight "I would love too, but I don't think I can stand wheeler trying to scare me….. he's really annoying, so how about I met up with you guys later on tonight, and maybe we can even get some duelling done" I said grinning at the thought of betting Joey again. "Sounds good, how about we meet up here at about nine o'clock" Tristan spoke again, I don't think that the others liked how late it was but…. whatever. I said "Yeah ok see you at nine" and ran off before they could disagree.

The sun was still up so I had quite a while before I got to go disassemble Joey's self confidence again, so I decided I'd go take a look at the castle just so I know what I'm up against when we all go in for the finals… Oh who am I kidding, I just want to annoy the guy that's standing guard, because I don't like him or his mates.

When I reached the top of the stairs I found that it was the same guy that had taken me into see Pegasus in the first place, you know the one that I knocked out, he obviously didn't die though, so that made me a bit sad. He flinched when I got closer, but tried to pretend I wasn't there, I snickered and walked up to him and said "How you going Crack head," I waited a minute… no comment. "Well your just no fun are you, after all you were the one who taunted me in the first place," at this his eye started twitching, I really don't think he likes me very much. OK fine then, if he doesn't like me, then I'm gonna be annoying and pretend I'm tea' for a while. "You are such horrible person, because you don't believe in the almighty powers of friendship" it took everything I had right then not to break down laughing, but it seemed to work. "AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF THE ALMIGHTY POWERS OF FRIENDSHIP, AND MY ATTACHMENTS TO THEM?" Wow… There's not really much you can say about that, "I KNOW MORE ABOUT FRIENDSHIP THAN YOU OR YOUR STRANGELY BIPOLAR PERSONALITY" accept maybe that. OK I think I'm done with being tea' for now, it gets old pretty fast, how about I go back to being me again. "well anyway how's the head" I said smirking. After that he just ignored me, and the only reactions he gave me were his eyes twitching.

It was about 6:30 when I got bored of annoying him, I was walking over to the tree line when a little blonde haired girl with piggy tails and a white knee length dress around the age of maybe 9 walked up to me and said "are you ready" I looked at the girl again and noticed that she had one of the star chip gloves on. She couldn't be a duellist...could she? I then responded with "ready for what?" and then she giggled replying only with "come on then, if you think you can win". She ran off, i have to follow her; I can't just let a little girl go running off into the forest on her own. And if it turns out that she's an evil demon child that was sent here to kill Unsuspecting duellists, I'm getting of topic again.

I ran through the forest trying not to fall over in the nearly completely dark terrain, in pursuit of the little girl. When I finally stumbled into a clearing that looked like it was out of a children's book, there was even a willow tree, seriously what the hell. Accept, where I expected to see the little girl standing was an extremely tall buff guy, in the middle of the clearing. he was wearing old faded jeans and a black T-shirt, his hair was messy and he had a star chip glove, accept his looked like it could hold at least thirty instead of the normal ten. I walked closer so that I was about 7 meter away and said " Is your name sue"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok before you ask, when Kiya said "is your name sue", it was a joke about the Johnny cash song ' A boy named sue', I just thought it fit in there nicely :), well i hope you enjoyed it <strong>

**review pleaase  
><strong>


End file.
